Our Obligation...
by Vegeta's Mate
Summary: An a/u fic of Vegeta's young life....The beginning of a LONG story..~Vegeta finds out that being a Prince isn't all it's cracked up to be... (=^.~=)
1. Default Chapter Title

Our Obligation

ch.1

by: Vegeta's Mate

  


Vegetasei's Prince was not in one of his best moods. He had been summoned from his training just when he was "really" beginning to enjoy his "so-called" sparring match. For the Prince had no match. He was the strongest Saiyajin to ever exist, and at the young age of 5 years, it was VERY impressive....and yet terrifying as well. It was obvious that he was a born fighter.

He strode down the elaborate massive halls with an air of pure royalty. His young yet mature face set in an angry scowl that demanded both respect and fear. His ebony eyes with a dangerous gleam and hands balled into murderous fists....it was very easy for the weary passerby slave or guard to tell that their Prince was to say the least,...mad.

~What the hell does that baka father of mine want now?! Arghhhhh! That fool, this had better be VERY important to...~ The youngster's thoughts were abruptly cut off as one of the guards that flanked both his sides spoke up.

"Your majesty, the King awaits you inside his throne room."

Vegeta cringed in disgust. "I'm well aware of where he is, baka! Now shut-up and get the hell out of my way!!"

The guard faltered with an expression of mortal fear. He quickly backed away, giving his Prince room to proceed. "Forgive me Sire." He managed to choke, praying that the heir would allow him his life. But luckily for him, the Prince was no longer paying any attention to him, but to the entrance of the throne room instead.

Vegeta quickly shed his arrogant manner to that of complete reverence. For although he could easily dispose of his father, the simple fact remained that this was still his king, and he was to be respected. He made his way to the front of the throne and knelled, waiting to be acknowledged.

"You wanted to see me, my king?" He said, with just the slightest bit of agitation.

The king leered down at his son with a smirk, noting his agitation.

"That's right, boy. I did." He then gestured for the others to leave and turned to his son once again. "You may rise, boy."

Despising his fathers over exaggeration on the word, "boy," he got to his feet, with his arms tightly crossed over his chest. He cocked a brow which meant that he was waiting for his father to say whatever it was he wanted to say, so that he could get the hell out of there.

The king decided to agitate him just a little more by seemingly ignoring him for awhile by looking out of the vast throne room window that overlooked the capital.

Vegeta was not in the mood for this at all. He finally gave an exasperated sigh and spoke up. "Well? What is it that you want? I have better things to do you know, then to watch you look out the window all day..."

The Prince was infuriated even more as he heard his father chuckle from the window. The chuckle grew into a raspy laugh as he turned around to face his son.

~That boy has the patience of his mother...~ He mused to himself. He walked closer to him still wearing that smug smirk.

"Honestly boy! You'll have to have more patience than that to rule a kingdom..." He stopped in front of the younger version of himself, with a cruel grin.

The younger Vegeta however, was not grinning. "I didn't come to listen to a lecture either..."

The king was started to become less amused and more annoyed with the brassiness of his son. "Shut-up, brat and listen."

He started to walk back to his throne with his son close behind. He gracefully took his seat and continued.

"As you already know, Vegeta, being the heir comes with its blessings. But with those blessings, comes certain obligations as well..."

Vegeta, still in his arms folded pose, raised a dark brow at this. "What 'kinds' of obligations exactly?"

The King grinned evilly at the Prince knowing perfectly well what his son's opinion of the matter to be discussed was. "Oh certain things. Mainly ones that won't affect you now, but most certainly will later..."

Vegeta didn't like the sound of that...not at all.

The King rose from his throne and proceeded to make his way towards the side of the room where there were elaborate tapestries that lined the walls. The Prince, of course, followed suit, desperately curious as to what his certain obligations could possibly be...

The King studied the murals as his son was about to explode.

"What do you mean they won't affect me now but later? Tell me!"

Vegeta had had just about enough of his fathers sick idea of amusement and was beginning to get very angry.

The King, undaunted by his son's anger, calmly answered him. "Well for one, there's the matter of learning certain political skills that are required to run a kingdom such as this, military skills and of course there's the matter of ..."

He turned to face his son with a smirk, knowing full well what his sons reaction would be. " A mate."

"NANI?!!!!!!"   
  


In another end of the palace...   
  


"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! IT HURTS!!!! STOP IT!!!!! *sniffle* OWWWW!!!!!!"

The elderly nursemaid desperately tried to keep the squirming, screeching girl pinned to the medic bed. ~For the love of....this CAN'T be the girl destined to be our queen can it?!!~

"Girl, keep still!! For the sake of the King! You're a Saiyajin! You shouldn't cry over something like this!"

The suffering girl turned her smokey eyes towards her elder, raven hair flying behind her. "But it HURTS!!!" She screeched.

The aging woman gave an exasperated sigh and turned to the royal official who was "marking" the girl. "For the Kings sake! Are you almost finished?!"

The official gave her a glare but nodded in response.

He finally stood up placing his instruments away for cleaning. What was now on the girls thigh was a royal symbol that marked her as royal "property."

"*sniffle* What's that for anyway?" The 4 year old girl managed to choke as she finally saw the result of all her suffering.

"What do I look like to you, brat? I've had enough of you for today!" And with that the woman got up and headed for the door, allowing the girls mother in the room. She entered looking very embarrassed with the weakness of her daughter.

"Honestly brat! You wouldn't know if they were torturing you to death!" The young woman spat at her daughter.

The girl hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry mother...I didn't mean to...I tried to be strong like you..." She looked sorrowfully at her mother with her tear streaked face.

The room was empty now, save the woman and her daughter. The woman's eyes grew brighter, a smile of pride on her lips. "It's alright now Kolliefleur (like cauliflower (=^.~=)). I'm proud of you. No one else in this family has ever received such a honour..."

She then picked her daughter up to cradle her in her arms since she couldn't walk due to her new tatou.

The girls eyes lit up with joy. But then turned to curiosity as she asked her mother, "Mother, what kind of honour are you talking about? Does it have something to do with that?" She gently rubbed the side of her leg indicating the tatou.

Her mother smiled as she brought her daughter out of the medic room and down the halls to the girls new room. "Well Kollie, that mark on your leg is proof of who you are now..."

She stopped outside of the massive doors to the young girls room to get clearance from the guards to enter the room. They recognised the young warrior and girl immediately and allowed them to enter.

She drew in a sharp breath in awe as she entered. The room was beautifully furnished with a type of wood she was not familiar with. Beautiful shear drapes hung in the massive bay window that led to a balcony.

She made her way into the elaborate room and over to the massive bed. She layed her daughter on the bed, the young girl seemed to be lost in the scarlet sea of the covers.

The young girl looked in utter amazement of the room. Never in her young life had she seen something so beautiful. She turned to her mother awe-struck and asked, " Is this MY room?"

The mother chuckled slightly at her daughters amazement. "Yes, this is your new room Kollie..."

The fair young girl looked at her mother again. Her delicate features drawn together in bewilderment. "But mother, where's your room?"

The young woman's face suddenly grew sad. But she managed a slight smile for her daughter. "Well you see Kollie," She began slowly, "You're a very special young girl now..."

Kollie was as confused as ever. "What do you mean, mother?"

Her mother once again attempted to tell her daughter the somewhat "controversial" situation that she was to now live for the rest of her life. "You see, you've been chosen for a very special purpose Kollie, one that will make you the most important female on all of Vegetasei..."

Kollie's eyes grew wide at that. "Really?"

Her mother was getting annoyed with all the questions and her tone got slightly colder. "Quiet girl and listen! You are to become queen someday....you will bear the next heir to the kingdom and be the future king, Prince Vegeta's, mate."

The girls misty gray eyes widened in complete shock. She was to be queen?! That was every girls dream! And she was the one chosen?!

She grinned happily as she realised what her mother was saying. "REALLY mother?! I can't believe it! I'm so happy , mother! And you'll never have to go to war ever again!"

Her mother's eyes grew clouded. "Kollie, listen to me..."

The girl stopped with her rambling and listened to her mother. "What's wrong mother?"

The young woman faced her daughter bravely. "I won't be staying here Kollie..."

Kollie's eyes grew dark as she was beginning to understand what her mother was saying...

"You will be staying here now, Kollie. I won't. You belong to the royal family now...you must be strong Kollie... you won't be seeing me again..."

The girls began to fill up with tears. "Now stop that! You will be strong you hear me girl?! And you will do everything the Prince tells you, do you understand?! This is the greatest honour that any woman could possibly hope for! Do you understand me, Kollie?!"

The girls lip quivered and she failed to find her voice. "I said, do you understand me?!!"

Kollie summoned her strength and faced her mother. "Y..yes. I understand, mother...... I will make you proud."

The woman could feel her heart being ripped to shreds. She would never see her daughter again...but she had to set a good example for her...not to allow her to see weakness.... "Good..."

She walked towards the door and turned to get one last look at her only daughter....~Good-bye, ...Kollie~ She then walked out of the door, and out of her daughters life forever...

"Good-bye,.....mother....."   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


ooookk. Some things I want to say about this.....I KNOW this story sounds like the beginning of what a lot stories are. Vegeta has a Saiyajin mate, they meet again later yadda, yadda, yadda.(not that I don't LOVE those those fics) But I am going to TRY and make this a bit different....this is the first chapter of a looooonggg story that I have in my head....It's an alternate universe fic cuz' I will eventually get to his older life later...where you'll see familiar characters (that is, if you choose to read it) (=O.O=) Anyways, please feel free to leave comments, suggestions, criticism etc. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll have chapter 2 up as soon as I can! Thanks! (=^.^=)   



	2. Chapter 2

Our Obligation

Ch.2

by: Vegeta's Mate

  


"I do NOT need a MATE!!!" A very agitated Prince Vegeta barked at his amused father. "I will not share MY kingdom with some baka female! YOU HEAR ME?!!"

The middle-aged King merely grinned cruelly at his son. "Don't be ridiculous boy! The female will most certainly not be ruling this kingdom! She's there in name only. Her only purpose is to produce an heir! So calm down! ....NOW!!"

The young Prince faltered at the sudden volume increase in his father's voice. But he quickly regained his regal baring and was madder than ever. "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!! YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME!!"

Up until this point, the King had remained relatively calm. But his son's deleterious behaviour had finally taken its tole on him. "YOU WILL CALM DOWN! OR ELSE!" The white glow of power in his hand emphasized his point.

Vegeta immediately closed his mouth and desperately tried to hold his temper by taking deep breaths.

"That's better. Now..." The deadly glow dispersed from the Saiyajin King's hand as he attempted to continue with his explanation.

"You will meet your future mate tomorrow..."

The Prince went to protest but the King put up his hand for silence. "I don't want to hear any excuses. You're going to meet her. And if it's training you're worried about, then don't. You will have time to do that after. An escort will arrive tomorrow morning to take you to the meeting place...and you had better be there, brat. Understand?"

The Prince, realising that he really didn't have a choice, reluctantly gave a nod of understanding.

The King was relieved that he had finally gotten this ugly ordeal over with and that his son was finally co-operating. "Good....You may now return to your training."

The Prince gave a final nod and turned on his heal to leave. Just as he was about to leave the room, the King called to him.

"Oh and one last thing, brat...Try to be at least civilised tomorrow hmm? I would like for the girl to be on your good side so that Vegetasei can actually get another heir when the time comes..."

Although Vegeta didn't really know why being "civilised" to this bitch would help produce an heir quicker, he gave a grunt to indicate that he understood, and walked out of the room. Which left him to wonder something else....just how DID you produce an heir anyway?? (='.'=)?   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Kollie couldn't believe this was happening to her. She had had every girls dream come true. She was going to be Queen someday! But....Tears began to well up in her luminous eyes as she thought about her mother and family. Arghhhh! Why did she have to be such a wimp! So emotional and almost kind...it was almost like she wasn't Saiyajin at all! How could she possibly be Queen?! She couldn't even handle a bit of pain and now here she was crying!

She angrily wiped the tears from her face. But as she did, fresh ones would just take their place. Suddenly a horrible thought came to her mind . She had heard many things about the Saiyajin Prince. Things such as how powerful he was, even more so than the King! Racking her brain for any tidbit of information that she had heard about the Prince, she recalled hearing that he was a skilled warrior, quick-witted, unbelievably arrogant, selfish and full of pride...everything a Saiyajin Prince should be. But one point stood out the most...the point that scared her beyond comprehension, was his cruelty.

It was one of the main points mentioned when anyone discussed the Prince. People would marvel at the cruelty he displayed while fighting...or at any other time for that matter. They believed that is was a great thing! 'Oh what a King that boy will be!' They would say. But right now, that was far from a good thing for Kollie.

~He can't possibly be as cruel as they say, can he? I mean he's only a year older than me!~ She decided to hold on to that ray of hope...it was all she had left.

The pain had long since left her leg so she decided to try and take her mind off of the topic by taking a look around the palace seeing how it was going to be her new home after all.

She sighed sadly, wishing she had someone TO show her around, but seeing how there was no one, she stood up and headed for her door.

She paused making sure that there were no guards outside and finding the way clear, she slowly opened the door and took a cautious step outside.

She manoeuvred her way through the halls, skilfully avoiding the guards until she came upon a room that retained her interest.

It was a spacious room with all types of weird machinery and gizmos. A real treat to her. She had always had an exceptional talent when it came to machines and computers and this was a one in a life time chance for her.

She spied the security lock and easily deactivated it and eagerly stepped inside.

She probably wouldn't have been so eager however, if she had noticed the words, "The Royal Prince's Training Facility ... Authorized personal only," written in small print at the top of the door...   
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


The Prince was still feeling a tad disgruntled after his encounter with his father, so he decided to do the only thing that he lived for, train. He made sure that none of the guards followed him in, not that they would anyway, they certainly knew better than to "annoy" the Prince when he was angry.

He strode over to the controls of the gravity chamber to begin his training. He was about to press the activation button when he suddenly felt an aggressive jerk throughout his whole body. The next thing he knew, he was kissing mat unable to move his body.

The initial shock was beginning to wear off and his survival instincts kicked in. He desperately tried to lift himself off of the ground so that he would be able to turn off the machine. ~But wait a minute! I never even turned the machine on!!~ His brain screamed at him.

He struggled again to lift himself but to no avail. He gathered enough strength to turn his head to check the gravity monitor on the far wall... 100g's! He knew that he wasn't going to last much longer against that kind of pressure if he didn't do something fast. So swearing that whoever was responsible for this was going to die a very slow and painful death, he did the last thing he could possibly do, call for help.

He gathered as much air as he could and tried to call out to someone, but it came out as a raspy whisper. He tried again, a bit louder this time, but still no one came.

He was starting to fade into unconsciousness and he was positive that his organs were being reduced to a pulp. In one last desperate effort to survive, he managed to produce what would be considered a half yell, and then faded into the blackness...   
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Vegeta was slowly starting to come to his senses. He could feel the life coming back into his body as consciousness began to overtake him once again. He slowly opened his eyes to see huge gray ones staring into his. He let out a yelp and jerked away from the foreign eyes.

He finally realised that it was a young girl that was staring at him.

He began to sputter and frantically racked his brain for some harsh words to throw at her so that she would forget his moment of indignity.

Before he had the chance to form intelligent sentences however, he was interrupted by the girl.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you...I was just checking to see if you were coming around..." Her voice was sweet and soft, very odd for a Saiyajin Vegeta noted. ~Kuso! Who cares what her voice is like....~

He finally managed to get over his shock and managed to speak.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Where am I? What happened?.....Well?.....say SOMETHING!" It didn't come out with the amount of harshness that he was going for, since he had croaked and rasped it out but it would have to do for now.

The girl seemed slightly startled by his harsh tone but politely answered his questions.

"Well, I was checking to see if you were ok, you're in the training room and...."

She blushed and looked sheepishly to ground as she came to his last question. "Well...as for what happened...ummm...well..that was my fault..."

The Prince just stared at her. How could she be possibly responsible for what happened? She was just a kid! Then again....

"YOU?! WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?! KILL ME?!" He was more than pissed off now and tried to sit up. But as soon as he did, a wave of nausea came over him. He tried to fight against it but he suddenly felt a gentle yet firm hand on him.

"Oh no, please. Don't try and get up. You'll only hurt yourself and..."

The Prince pushed back against her and managed to sit up.

"How dare YOU try and tell ME what to do?! And you still haven't answered my question... WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!"

Kollie was starting to get annoyed with this rude little boy's attitude. She had thought that he was violent at first because of his disorientation. But now it was obvious that this kid was a brat. Plain and simple. And how dare he try and belittle her?! She was going to be this brat's Queen!

"Listen here, you don't have to yell I'm right here! Listen, I'm sorry ok? It was an accident! I was just fiddling with the controls and I didn't know that someone was out there! Are you happy now?!"

Vegeta had never felt so many conflicting emotions at the same time. He was shocked, confused, aghast and many more things. But above all that was a seething, blinding rage. How dare she, some pathetic female talk to HIM, her frigging Prince for crying out loud, like that?!! Didn't she know who he was?!

He felt as though he was going to explode. He could feel the power surge throughout his body, and he was completely ready to blast this insolent bitch straight to hell when...... she disappeared.

"Huh?" Was all he could manage as he looked around for the now vanished female. He just managed to spot her darting through the door on the far side of the room.

His attention was then quickly averted to what he decided must have been the reason of the girl's flight, Nappa.

The Saiyajin elite was now heading towards him at full speed. Vegeta tried to tell him to go after the girl, but he found himself slipping into unconsciousness once again.

The last thing he heard was Nappa's frantic voice, "The Prince is injured! Send medics IMMEDIATELY!!...."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Ok, first of all I am REALLY sorry to all the wonderful people out there that was reading this fic. This chapter is WAY later than when I usually put them out. This kind of happened this time because I was busy trying to do something with my "so-called" website. (It truly is pathetic, I'm not lying (=O.o=)). I was just trying to make it at least HALF decent. But seriously, I am sorry and I'll try not to do that again! Ok, enough of my blabber FINALLY on to the next chapter! (=^.^=)   
  
  
  


Our Obligation...

Ch.3

by: Vegeta's Mate

  


"When will the Prince be out of that fish tank?" The agitated King growled motioning towards the rejuvenation tank in front of him that contained the unconscious Prince of Vegetasei.

The doctor started to tremble ever so slightly. He knew that the King could simply kill him right now for absolutely no reason what-so-ever. And the probability of an untimely death was all the more escalated by what he would have to say now...

"W...well your majesty, his injuries were pretty extensive and..."

"I did not ask you what was wrong with him you baka! I'm perfectly aware of what happened! Now answer my question!!"

The Saiyajin medic nearly fainted. "Forgive me your majesty..."

The King was getting very annoyed by now and glared dangerously at the doctor. "Stop apologizing and answer MY QUESTION!!"

Well by now, the doctor was in need of a clean pair of shorts. He quickly recovered from his shock and finally answered the question.

"My lord, it is difficult to tell as of now... but he is a strong boy. He should be out by tomorrow."

"I want him out today." The stated flatly.

"But my King..."

The King glared at the doctor and then turned to leave the room.

"Today doctor..."   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and quickly realised that he was no longer in the gravity room. Through his blurry vision he could make out the outlines of what must of have been medics scurrying around the room.

~Damn...~ He thought to himself. ~Not the bloody rejuvenation tank again...~

It suddenly occurred to him that he wasn't in there for the normal reason of fighting. No, it was because of that damned girl!

His anger began to rise as he remembered the female. She had nearly killed him! But where had she come from? She had said that she had only been "playing" with the controls. Yeah right. Vegeta figured that she must have been trying to assassinate him. The Saiyajin empire had many enemies who would just _love_ to see him killed.

Although... It really didn't seem like she would do that... She seemed to ... to... NICE. He "hmph'd" to himself. Nice or not, she had messed with the Saiyajin Prince, and she was going to pay.

"Get me out of here baka..."   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Kollie stood up and began pacing for the thousandth time. What had she thought she was doing?! She must have been NUTS to fooling around in there! And she had nearly killed that boy! Although he was an INCREDIBLE brat. That didn't matter. He was probably mad as hell though by now. And to add the icing to the cake, she had to be the mate of the Prince, whom she hadn't even met yet.

She sighed and sat down on the bed. It really wasn't fair. All of this was just so new and so much at one time.... she really didn't that she would be able to handle it. She really wished her mother were there...

She growled in frustration as she felt a lump begin to form in her throat. What was WRONG with her?! She had to get over this as soon as possible. She could only imagine what the Prince would think of her.

She cleared her throat, and walked over to her window. There really wasn't much to look at though. Vegetasei was NOT the most attractive planet. Although, the view she had was amazing just the same. It may have not been what one would call "beautiful," it most certainly was impressive.

A feeling of awe filled her as looked out across the miles of buildings, landscapes and mountains. She was going to own all of this some day. It was almost mind boggling. She really didn't know if she had what it took to be a Queen, but she was as sure as hell going to try...

Just then she was pulled from her thoughts by a servant girl who entered the room. "My lady..." she said, and bowed waiting to be recognized.

Kollie stared blankly at her for a moment, not understanding why the girl didn't say anything else. She finally realised that the girl was waiting for acknowledgment.

"Oh! Umm...yes? What is it?" She managed to stammer out.

The girl rose solemnly to her feet. "My Lady, I was told to tell you that you shall be meeting the Prince tomorrow morning and to be prepared."

Tomorrow?! She was DEFINITELY not ready to meet the Prince tomorrow!

"Umm.. Y..yes. Thank-you. You may leave now." Kollie faltered.

The girl bowed again and left silently.

Kollie sat down in disbelief. Tomorrow.... the word rolled over and over in mind. How could she face him tomorrow?

She sombrely crawled into bed. Could things get any worse?   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  


"Father, I need to speak with you..." Vegeta yelled slamming and forcing his way into the conference room where his father was currently engaged in a meeting with a purplish alien that he had never seen before. Liked he cared.

"Vegeta, not right now..." his father started.

"NOW..." the younger Vegeta seethed through clenched teeth.

The purple alien turned his attention to the youth and smiled with those black, cruel lips of his. His tail tapped gently against the hover chair that he was seated in, as if he were in deep thought.

Vegeta felt an involuntary shiver run up his spine as the rather feminine alien studied him. Vegeta figured that he must have been one of those aliens that were ummm both boys and girls? By...somethings maybe? Whatever. His suspicion was furthered even more when the "thing" spoke to him.

"Oh it's really not a problem King Vegeta. We can continue this conversation..." His grin grew wider. "Later..."

The King seemed to be shocked with the alien's mild response to such a rude interruption. "Y..yes of course, later."

The alien then silently left the room, but not before he made one last comment. He smiled at the young Prince and while still watching him when he spoke to his father.

"That's quite some boy you have there, Vegeta. He will make a fine warrior some day. That is of course, he isn't already."

He then left the room followed by his two bodyguards, leaving the Prince and the King to themselves.

"That was highly unnecessary brat." The King stated flatly.

"Whatever, listen! What happened to that girl that tried to kill me?! Where is she? Or is she already dead?" Vegeta blurted out, unphased by his father's question.

"Whatever are you babbling brat? What girl?" The King was obviously confused by his son's violent outburst.

Vegeta growled in frustration. "The stupid little bitch that tried to kill me in the training room!" Realization quickly hit the Prince. "Don't tell me... No one even saw her....did they?"

The King continued to be baffled. "Listen brat there was no one in the training room besides you. There was a malfunction with the gravity controls."

"But I saw her and..."

"There was NO ONE there brat! Maybe you were hallucinating."

The Prince had to believe his father. It did seem very unlikely that anyone could have gotten into the training grounds unnoticed.

"Ummm... yeah. Maybe. I guess you're right." He said quietly.

The Kings features softened somewhat but quickly returned to his normal hard exterior. "Yes, well... you did have the experience. Maybe you should get some sleep now. You want to look good for when you meet your future mate don't you?"

Vegeta cringed at that thought. But he knew that it was useless to argue with his father.

He numbly nodded his head and left, heading for his chambers.

How was he ever going to get past tomorrow...

*sigh*   
  
  
  
  
  


Well there it was! The 3rd chapter finally completed. Next chapter, Vegeta and Kollie finally meet! You can imagine what their reaction will be! (=O.o=) Oh! By the way,... if you wanted to check out that TRULY pathetic website, you can come here! [http://www.theloveofvegetaandbulma.homestead.com/index.html][1]

It's a site all about Vegeta and Bulma. (=^.~=) I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I promise this time! But I do have school (GRADS OF 2001 RULE!!!!!! (=^O^=)) and other such things (yes that pathetic website(s)) But I will get it out sometime! Thanks for reading!   


Vegeta's Mate

S.K.C

(=^.^=)   
  
  
  


   [1]: http://www.theloveofvegetaandbulma.homestead.com/index.html



	4. Chapter 4

Wow! I actually got this chapter out A LOT faster than last time! *nervous giggle* But I said I would and here it is! *Ahem* I forgot my disclaimer (although I am **very** sure that everyone already knows this) I do not own Dragon Ball (Z) (GT) or any of the characters (Although I would LOVE to own Vegeta (=^.~=)) And I am making $0 dollars off of this story. Ok, there it was and now on to the 4th chapter!

Thanks for reading!

Vegeta's Mate

S.K.C

(=^.^=)   
  
  
  


Our Obligation...

Ch.4

by: Vegeta's Mate

  


"Her royal highness, KollieFleur, the Queen of Vegetasei!"

Kollie stepped out onto the balcony and shivered with delight as the crowd below gave a mighty shout of praise. Tears nearly came to her eyes as she realized that she was finally accepted by her people.

She smiled and walked to the front of the balcony. She raised her arm to wave. This resulted in another wash of cheers and blarney. She had never felt so happy in her entire life. She waved to her mother who was in the front of the crowd, and tears did come then.

She then turned to face her King at her side...It was then that she let out a scream of pure terror. A blast of Ki, with a power unlike any other that she had ever known tore through her husband before she even had a chance to see him. In a split second he was nothing more than ash.

Horrified she turned to run but stopped short as she heard the screams from the crowd behind her. She spun around to see them engulfed in the same horrible blast. Her mother reached out her hand to her and Kollie desperately tried to get to her, but it was to late. Her mother was consumed by the same deplorable blast, just inches away from her hand.

"No...."

She searched frantically for the attacker and found him. A shadowy figure loomed over the carnage grinning at what he saw.

Tears poured down Kollie's face. Her home, her people, her mother, her husband... her LIFE had been destroyed by this... this imprecation of a living beast!

"No...." Her hand clenched into an angry fist, power surging through her body. "NO..."

The evil being caught sight of her and grinning, started to advance.

Kollie was reaching a breaking point, her memories of her people, and the need to avenge their horrible demise coursed throughout her veins.

"NOOooooooooo!!!!!" She snapped.

Every part of her body burned with energy and screaming, she released it in one fantastic blast.

The horned being stopped when he saw the beam coming towards him but to Kollies horror, he merely laughed and batted it away.

She growled in frustration and anger, but that was quickly replaced with mortal dread as he raised _his_ hand, and let fly with an immense amount of energy, enough to tear through any planet, directed entirely at her. She screamed...   
  


???????????????????   
  


Kollie jumped out of bed screaming bloody murder to no one in particular. But the one forced to hear it was frantically trying to get her to lie down.

"Calm down, my Lady! It's ok! It was only a dream!" The young girl above her pleaded with her to settle down.

Kollie gasped in surprise at the sudden appearance of the girl but quickly recovered as she managed to gather her thoughts.

"Huh? What? Oh...Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to alarm you." She said sheepishly to the young girl.

The girl straightened and then bowed to Kollie. "It's quite alright I assure you my Lady." She said quietly.

"Oh...oh that's good." Kollie said relieved. The Queen to be then took a better look at the young girl. She was about the same age as she was, with black hair that was tied back in a spiky pony tail. Her sable eyes were averted to the floor in humility to her future Queen. Not a bad looking girl overall.

Kollie rose from the bed and turned to the girl. "Umm... tell me. Why are you here?"

The girl immediately dropped to her knees.

"I was sent to get you ready my Lady. To meet the Prince, that is."

A chill ran through Kollie. She had forgotten all about that!

"O..oh! Of course! The Prince!" She stammered.

The girl remained on her knees. "Yes my Lady. I have your bath ready as well as your clothes."

~She has my bath drawn for me?! Wow! I could really get used to this kind of treatment!~ "Umm.. Yes. Thank-you."

The girl seemed startled that a Lady of the nobility would say "thank-you" to a servant girl.

Kollie suddenly realised that the girl was still on the floor and that she hadn't even asked her her name yet!

"Oh I'm terribly sorry! I haven't even asked you your name yet! *ahem* my name's KollieFleur. But you can call me Kollie. What's your name?"

The servant girl nearly fainted. Sorry?! She said "Sorry?!" it was obvious that this girl was not your average noble. And for an insane second the girl wondered if she was in the right room at all.

"Umm... my name?" The girl seemed to struggle with the thought, as if she were trying to remember something that was barely a memory. A smile passed over her face as she found the bit of information that was required of her.

"M... Memphice. My name is Memphice my Lady."

Kollie smiled sweetly at her. "Well it's nice to meet you, Memphice. And umm.. You don't have to stay on the ground like that, you know."

Memphice was flabbergasted. She had never met any noble like this girl before. She also felt bad for her. She knew that this kind young girl was going to have quite the hellish life with the Prince...

"Thank-you, my Lady. Do you require my assistance with your bath?"

Kollie blushed slightly at that. "Oh no. Thank-you. But I think I'll manage on my own."

Memphice sighed to herself. That girl was going to make quite the Queen...   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


"I still don't see the bloody point in all of this."

The Prince of Vegetasei was busy hassling the servants with his objections to what he considered, "a complete waste of training time." Meeting some damn female who was going to be sponging fame off of him was **not** his idea of fun.

"I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times! I DO NOT NEED A MATE!!!"

The Prince's caretaker and trainer, Nappa, chuckled to himself in the corner where he was waiting for the servants to finish dressing the arrogant little, but dangerous Prince.

Vegeta turned to glare at him. "And what is so damn funny baka?! You think that this is funny?!"

Nappa couldn't help but laugh out loud at the Prince's obvious distress. "Calm down my Prince. It will all be over by tomorrow when you can go back to your training and forget all about her for about 20 years or so."

Vegeta nearly face-faulted. "Tomorrow?!! Why tomorrow?!! I thought that I would be seeing her for a few minutes and...."

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "No! Absolutely not! Not a chance! I am NOT going to waste my whole day with some damn FEMALE!! You hear ME?!!!!"

"Yes brat. It would be impossible not to hear you screeching all over the palace." The King said as walked into the room.

"Father! You can't DO this to me! I can't spend an entire day with her! I'll end up _killing_ her!" The Prince said not hiding any of the desperation in his voice.

"Give it up already, Vegeta! You are meeting the girl, AND spending the day with her as well." The elder Vegeta said very unamused with his son's behaviour.

The Prince, realizing that it truly was hopeless, settled on pouting as the servants finished getting him dressed.

"Well it's about time come on brat. Time to meet your mate." The King motioned for him to follow him out of the room.

Vegeta "hmph'd" and folded his arms across his chest, following his father out of the room to where he would he would meet his "mate."   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Kollie couldn't believe what she was seeing in the mirror. Was that really her? The elegant clothing and hairpiece made her look...look... well certainly not like herself. She wished that her mother could see her...

~Stop it Kollie...~

"My Lady.."

Kollie spun around to greet Memphice. "Please, Memphice, call me Kollie. It's been so long since I've heard my own name."

The servant girl smiled. "Yes, of course, Kollie. Kollie, the Prince is waiting for you."

A wave of nausea washed over her. Was she truly ready to do this? She had to be. She didn't have any other choice.

"Yes, thank-you Memphice. Umm..." She looked hopefully at her. "Will you be coming to?"

The girl smiled slightly, fully understanding Kollie's nervousness. "Yes, My La... Kollie. I will be attending you. As well as your other escorts who are waiting for you outside."

"Oh..thank-you..."

Memphice curtsied to Kollie. "Follow me, Kollie."

Kollie could do nothing but take a deep breath and walk towards her destiny...   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


The royal Prince of Vegetasei was NOT happy about the situation at all. He had been waiting now for over half an hour and he had been already irritated when first brought to meet this stupid female. By now, he was ready to kill something, or more specifically, someone.

"Argh! How much longer do I have to wait for that baka!"

"Shut-up brat she's hear.." The King mumbled to his disgruntled son.

Vegeta's attention was instantly diverted to the top of the staircase where the beginnings of her entourage were now descending. They finally stopped and an announcer began the introduction.

"Lady's and gentlemen, royal members of the house of Vegetasei, I now present to you, the future Queen of Vegetasei, Lady KollieFleur!"

Vegeta was surprisingly anxious to see the female that had ruined his life and would continue to do so. And when she appeared at the top of the stairs, and they both made eye contact, they all but froze.

And when the numbing shock had subsided, they both reacted at the same time.

"YOU?!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*teehee* I just love cliff hangers don't you? But hey! I didn't lie! They got to meet each other! *dodges the rocks and other such things thrown* Sheech! Rough crowd! (=O.o=) But don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon and then you can see the REAL action! I promise! (=^.~=)   



	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this chapter took a bit longer, but I had the icky "S" word to contend with. *shudder* Not only that but I was in a MAJOR bad mood because I had to leave out the whole last question on my Physics test because the stupid teacher (who shall remain nameless) wouldn't give us any more time to finish it....grrrr. But I finally found some time to do this and well here it is! Now, you know where we left off last chapter so.... LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!!! (=>O=)   
  


Our Obligation...

Ch.5

by: Vegeta's Mate

  


No sooner had the Prince and future Queen screamed their accusations, that they were in each others face.

"You dirty wretch! There's NO way that YOU'RE being my queen!!"

Kollie glared dangerously at the enraged Prince. "Oh yeah? Well do you think that I want to be a Queen to a whiney, stuck-up, half-witted, ugly, bratty, self-centred, spoiled rotten, control freak PRINCE?!!!!!!!!"

Vegeta was literally shaking with rage. How dare she?! She! Some stupid baka female talk to HIM like that?!!

"UGLY?!! That does it!!! You're DEAD!!!!!" He screamed powering up.

"We'll see who's dead in 5 minutes!!!!!!" Kollie retorted powering up as well.

With glaring eyes locked on each other they charged...

The King looked on mortified at what was happening. He had been too frozen in shock to move. "What the HELL?!!!! DID I MISS SOMETHING HERE?!!!"

"Ahhhhhh!!!!" Kollie screamed as she hit the stone floor on her stomach. She turned to glare at the Prince that was hovering dangerously above her with a wicked grin on his face.

"Heh heh heh... got ya baka. Now you're MINE!!!" He then charged at her at lightning speed.

~We'll see about...~ Kollie suddenly jumped up as soon as he was just above her and swung with her foot. "THAT!!!" It connected perfectly with his lower jaw sending him sprawling into the far wall.

He slammed into it face first, slowly slide down the wall, where he landed with a dull thud on the floor.

Kollie took to the air triumphant. "Hahaha!! Now what were you saying about killing me?" she asked with sarcastic sweetness. Upon which she broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

The Prince was seething now. He angrily picked himself up, coughing and sputtering.

Kollie stopped laughing.

A blood red face, a vein or two popped out of his forehead, fists tightly clenched, lips turned into a vicious snarl, spontaneous trembling, nostrils flaring, a twitch under the left eye, heavy breathing, tail thrashing, and eyes glaring murderously all helped point to the conclusion that the Prince was, to put it very mildly, ...MAD.

His Ki field blazed around him, reflecting his uncontrollable anger. "Stupid BITCH!!!!!! Nobody, but NOBODY does this to me and LIVES!!!!" His eyes narrowed hazardously, his voice turned icy. "Especially not some baka female like YOU!!!!!!"

He leapt into the air, tearing towards her. Kollie froze. She had never felt so scared in her entire life. She just knew that she was going to die and all she could do was brace herself for the impact.....

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BRAT?!!!!!" Kollie opened her eyes to see that Vegeta had definitely been stopped.

The Prince hung there suspended in mid air apparently shocked by the sudden outburst. "Father!!" he seethed. "Stay out of this!!!"

The King glared at his disobedient son.

"Don't tell me what to do brat! Now BACK OFF!!!"

The younger Vegeta returned the glare but didn't back off.

"NOW!!!!!!"

The Prince glared one last time at his father and then to Kollie.

"This isn't over, baka. No one makes a fool out of Prince Vegeta..." He hissed venomously.

He then lowered himself to the ground and walked out of the throne room followed by Nappa and his other guards.

The King angrily landed and followed behind as well.

"I am going to KILL that brat....."

Kollie remained suspended in the air, to shocked and scared to move.

"My lady?"

Kollie quickly spun around to see Memphice looking up at her. "My lady? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...I..." Suddenly the room started to spin. A wave of nausea washed over her and before she knew it she was tumbling towards the floor.

Mempice caught her however and called for the medics. "Get a doctor! She's passed out!!"   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Kollie came to with a terrible headache. And it took her a few moments to remember how to tell her eyelids to open. When they finally cracked open, she quickly closed them again because of the brightness of the room.

She attempted again, this time letting her eyes adjust to the bright light. She was back in her room. She turned to her side to see Memphice wringing a cloth over a bowl of water.

She carried the bowl and cloth over to Kollie's side and smiled. "Ah, I see that you're awake my Lady..."

Kollie tried to smile. "It's Kollie..."

Memphice smiled again. "Of course, Kollie. I'm sorry. I'm not used to adressing royalty by their names..."

She placed the cloth on Kollie's head.

Kollie's smile faded somewhat. "How long have you been here, Memphice?"

The slave's smile faded as well. "Well, for the most part of my life..."

Kollie looked thoughtful. "Were your parents slaves?"

Memphice smiled disappeared then. "Yes, well.... my mother was anyway."

"What about your father?" Kollie asked curiously.

The servant girl's eyes diverted to the ground. "My mother was a pleasure slave. My father could have been any elite Saiyajin."

Kollie was instantly sorry that she had pursued the topic. "Oh Memphice! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize!"

Memphice smiled again. "It's quite alright Kollie. You were just asking normal questions. I don't mind, honest."

Kollie smiled again. She was happy that she had finally found someone that she could call a friend. "Memphice,"

"Yes, Kollie?"

"When I'm Queen, the first thing to go is the slavery of our own race. And if I can't get that, then I'm at least going to get your freedom."

Memphice looked at her Queen to be in shock. Did she really just say that?!

"I....I.." Tears came to the slave girls eyes. "Thank-you, My Lady. It will be an honour to serve you someday."

Kollie smiled and nodded. But her smile started to fade as she remembered who she had to marry to be Queen...

She sighed and started to sit up.

"What's wrong Kollie?" Memphice asked with a hint of alarm.

She sighed again. "Well, I just remembered who I have to marry in order to become Queen."

Memphice's eyes sorrowed with pity. "I'm so sorry that you have to go through with this."

"Yeah, but I have to. Arggghhhh! Why does he have to be such a jerk?!" Kollie said whining.

She then folded her arms and pouted.

Memphice tried to comfort her. "Well, you can look at it this way. You only have to see him one night after you're married to produce an heir."

Kollie was suddenly thoughtful. "Why at night? And ummm...ahh.. How are we supposed to produce an heir in one night?!"

Now Memphice looked thoughtful. "I haven't really figured that part out yet. All I know is that the King and Queen go into the room one night and a few months later a baby pops out of the Queens belly."

Kollie's eyes widened in amazement. "But wouldn't that hurt?! Getting the baby in there I mean?!"

Memphice retained her thoughtful stature, trying to remember all that she knew about the topic. "Well actually, the Queen usually likes it. When they make a baby I mean. It hurts more when the baby pops out."

Kollie screwed up her nose. "How can the Queen LIKE something like that?! Wow! I hope that Vegeta will know what to do, because I certainly don't."

Memphice nodded in agreement. "Yes, I'm sure he'll know what to do. And speaking of the Prince, you have to get ready to see him again."

Kollie looked mortified. "Again?! So soon?! He'll KILL me!!"

Memphice went to the other side of the room to get her clothes. "Well, those were the Kings orders so it's best not to disobey them."

Kollie pouted some more, but went to get dressed because she knew that it was hopeless to disobey the King...   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


"What the hell did you think you were doing brat?!"

The King of Vegetasei was in middle of royally cussing out his son in way that only a father could.

The Prince however remained surprisingly quiet throughout it.

"Well?!" The King screeched exasperated. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?!!!"

"I'm not marrying her." The Prince stated flatly.

"Oh yes you are! And you're going to meet her again!" The King yelled back.

"I'll kill her first!" The Prince said, beginning to loose his composure.

"SHUT-UP!!!! You most certainly will not!!! And I don't want to hear anything else out of you!! UNDERSTAND?!!!"

"But she's the one who tried to kill ME!!!!"

The King advanced threateningly towards the Prince. "I thought that I just told you to SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!"

The prince faltered and then pouted, folding his arms over his chest.

The King grinned triumphantly. "That's better. Now come on brat. And this time.... NO FIGHTING!!!!"   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


"I still think that this is a bad idea..."

"Shut-up brat. You're going to do this."

The Prince stood outside in the garden with his father and other various guards waiting for his "mate" to arrive.

After a short while, the beautiful Queen to be made her appearance with her entourage in tow.

The Prince and Kollie made eye contact and then quickly turned the other way with a "humph."

The King turned to young couple and grinned mischievously. "Now I want you two to spend some time together out here. Talk and get to know each other. And above all, absolutely NO FIGHTING!!"

The two youth jumped at his sudden change in tone and stood gaping his retreating form.

"But...but.." The Prince started.

The King pointed a finger at him to indicate silence and then he and the others were gone, leaving the reluctant couple to themselves....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Well that's it for this chapter! Next chapter they get to have REAL fun! I'll have it up soon! Thanks for reading! (=^.^=)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to come out, but I had to deal with the dreaded "s" word again.....WHICH by the way, does **not** mean the naughty "s" word! It meant "school." *tsk tsk* I know what's on some people's minds! (=^.~=) Hehe sorry bout that. I guess I should have made myself a bit clearer. *Ahem* well anyways, I'm really glad that you wonderful people are reading this little fic of mine. *sniffle* makes ya feel appreciated (=^.^=) Well enough of my dribble, here's the next chapter.   
  
  
  
  
  


Our Obligation...

Ch.6

by: Vegeta's Mate

  


There are times in your life when you truly wish that you had never been born. And that was exactly how the royal Prince of Vegetasei, and his future "mate" felt at that moment. You could have drowned in the tension that surrounded them and their uneasiness.

The Prince shuffled his feet in the dirt a bit, and then after a bit of contemplation, decided to clear his throat.

This, in turn, slightly startled the young girl next to him who had been used to the prolonged silence.

~Oh this is silly! We can't stand around here like bunch of ninnies!~ She silently gathered up her courage and opened her mouth to speak when she was abruptly cut off...

"Hmph! Listen here girl! I will NOT spend my whole day with the likes you. AND I know for a fact that YOU don't want to spend the day with me. SO, you go do you want, and I'll go do what I want." Vegeta huffily explained, and then turned to walk away.

Normally, Kollie would have been more than happy to do as he said and the hell out of there. But, she knew that she would have to spend her future life with this person, and getting to know him would certainly help.

"Vegeta, wait!" She called after him.

The Prince angrily spun on his heel and glared dangerously at her. "What the hell could you possibly want, Baka?! I thought I made myself clear!"

Kollie glared back, unscathed by his icy tone.

"Well, _your majesty_, I thought that it would be a good idea if we got to know each other a little." She said coolly.

Vegeta raised a brow in confusion. "Why in the hell would we want to do that?"

"Well," she started haughtily, "We _do_ have to spend the rest of our future lives with each other. I just thought that it would make life a bit more bearable for the both of us if we knew each other."

Vegeta's eye twitched, and his nose wrinkled in thought. ~Damn... I hate it when she makes a point...~ He sniffed and "humph'd" a few times and crossed his arms over his chest before he responded to her. "Humph! Well fine! You do make something of a point." He sniffed a bit more before he continued. "But I'm heading to the training room right now regardless. Come if you want."

He then spun around and walked towards the palace.

Kollie looked at the ground smiling realizing that that was as close as the Prince was going to come to inviting her. When she looked up he was nearing the palace.

"Hey, Vegeta! Wait for me!!"   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


"Lord Freezer, I assure you that we..."

"You assure me nothing, Vegeta! I need to have a guarantee that you Saiyajins are loyal to me." The evil warlord drew his feminine lips into a cruel grin. "There are rumours, your highness. Rumours that you Saiyajins are planning some kind of rebellion against me. And with that easily avoided "accident" that happened on Yavin12, I might be beginning to take these rumours more seriously..."

The King of Vegetasei looked nervous. VERY nervous. And he was glad that he was only communicating on the holograph. What could he possibly offer to Freezer that would convince him of their loyalty?! "Well, what kind of guarantee can we possibly give that would be satisfactory, Lord Freezer?"

The self proclaimed dictator of the universe grinned evilly. "Oh I'm sure I'll think of something..."

And with that, the screen went blank.

"I didn't like the sound of that..."   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  


"How many times do I have to tell you to LEAVE THE CONTROLS ALONE?!!!"

Kollie just glared back at the fuming Prince, but did has he said. She turned her attention to the Prince who was sparring against himself. It was _very_ impressive and quite soon Kollie found herself to be engrossed in watching him train.

Her eyes widened with wonder as he would appear and reappear around the room, kicking and punching his imaginary foe.

Vegeta was not unaware of her interest and had to wonder to himself. ~Hmph! I wonder what her problem is? Doesn't she know that staring at the Prince is unacceptable?~

But despite his mental awareness, his body seemed to be going even faster than normal, as if in an effort to impress her...

~NANI?! Why the hell would I do that?!~

~Wow! Vegeta sure is fast! I sure hope that I'll be as fast that when I get older!~ Kollie had not been able to take her eyes off him. It was just so amazing! She had NEVER seen _anything_ like that! ~Well, at least I know that what they said is true~

She was disappointed when he suddenly stopped. But her spirits lifted when he strode over to her.

He crossed his arms and smirked down at her. "I don't suppose _you_ know how to fight?"

Kollie's smile turned even brighter. She hadn't been picked to be Vegeta's mate for nothing. "Of course I do! I wouldn't have been picked to be your mate if I didn't have the highest power level out of all the girls!"

She smirked devilishly at him. "And besides, I kicked your butt eariler..."

Vegeta's smirk instantly lowered into a sneer. All the humiliation and anger of his earlier encounter with this girl came rushing back.

"You wish, bitch! YOU are just lucky that my fool father came along when he did! You were only inches away from the gates of hell itself!" He barked, his anger starting to take over.

This time Kollie merely smirked cruelly at him. "You're not looking to start a fight with me, are you Veggie-Chan? You _do _remember what the King said about fighting?"

"**VEGGIE-CHAN?!!!!!** Girl! Don't you call me that EVER again!! Or next time I won't care what _the King_ says, I'll tear you apart!! You understand?!!!" He snarled at her.

Kollie was slightly taken aback by his outburst, but she merely rolled her eyes and giggled a bit. "Oh, Vegeta! Calm down. *giggle* I was just kidding!"

Vegeta glared dangerously at her. "Hmph! I am _not_ the kidding type."

At that moment, a servant entered to tell them that dinner was about to be served and to return to their rooms to get ready.

After he left, Kollie smiled and offered her arm to the Prince.

He glanced at it and raised a brow questioningly.

"Well?" Kollie said encouragingly.

"Well what, baka?" He said not changing his pose.

"Aren't you going to take my arm?" She said starting to get annoyed at his ignorance of the custom.

The Prince's brow raised a bit more at that. "You want me to pull off your arm?"

Kollie stared at him a few seconds before starting to laugh.

Vegeta was offended. "Something _funny_, baka?!"

Kollie wiped the tears from her eyes and finally managed to speak. "No, no, no Vegeta. It's just that that wasn't what I meant. What I meant was to _hold_ it. You know, lead me out?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as realization set in. "Hmph! You can't possibly expect me to do that, can you? Lead your own self out." And with that he turned and headed for the door.

Kollie put her hands on her hips. Man, that guy needed work!

Just then Memphice, Kollie's personal maid, came in the room. "Oh there you are My Lady! Come! You must hurry now to get ready!"

Kollie blinked at her and then remembered the announcement. "Oh yes, that."

"Yes," Memphice said leading Kollie out of the training room, "there is to be a special supper tonight. Honouring _you_ Kollie."

Kollie's eyes widened in disbelief. "ME?!! Oh you can't possibly be serious!"

Memphice smiled at her future Queen. "Why I'm quite serious. You're going to have to get used to this kind of treatment, Kollie."

"Why, yes...I think I am..."   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Vegeta was highly annoyed with himself. Why had he been trying to show off to that stupid female?! It just didn't make any sense! What did he care what that little baka thought! And the way she could piss him off! It was amazing! She knew the _exact_ buttons to push to get him angry!

He angrily pushed the servants that were trying to dress him out of his way. "I can dress myself! Now get lost!"

The servants, to say the least, knew better than to anger the Prince so they immediately obeyed and left.

It was only a few moments after they had left that he realized that he needed help getting the cape on the back. "Argghhhhh!!!! Stupid garbage! What a waste of material! Who needs it?!!!"

And with that, he threw it to the floor, and pouted.

Just then laughter could be heard behind the Prince followed by a deep, booming voice. "Hahahaha! You having a bit of trouble there My Prince?!"

Nappa. Certainly one person's presence that he could live without at that moment. "What do you want, baka? Leave me alone! Can't you see that I'm trying to get dressed here?!"

"Well it would seem to me that you're having some difficulty, My Prince. Would you like me to assist you?" The commander of the Saiyaijin army questioned smirking.

The Prince glared at him, but gave a curt nod to indicate for him to proceed.

The Prince's trainer and personal guard picked up the cape and fastened it his brooding Prince's back.

The Prince then nodded, the royal equivalent to a thanks, and walked out of the dressing chamber heading towards the bedroom.

"So how do you like her?" Came Nappa's jeering voice from behind him.

Vegeta stopped and then turned slowly around to glare dangerously at him, and then simply said, "You'll get yours, Nappa. I promise you that."

He then turned and left the room, with the smirking, but a somewhat nervous Nappa following behind.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Kollie had been waiting for over 10 minutes now for the Prince to arrive. She had preoccupied herself with watching the visitors arrive. It was completely amazing that all these people would be showing up just to see her!

Suddenly the Prince arrived and, reluctantly, sat next to her.

She smiled sweetly, only to have him turn the other way. ~Well he's just the most cheerful person I've ever met...~ She thought sarcastically to herself.

The room suddenly went quiet as the King took his place at the head of the banquet to speak.

"Allies of Vegetasei I am so......" He stopped suddenly and stood there with his mouth open, gaping towards the back of the room.

Kollie turned with everyone else to see what the commotion was, and as she laid her eyes upon the figure in the doorway, it was all she could do not to scream.

It was the very same creature from her dream! The same one that had killed her people, Vegeta, her mother and her entire home was standing right there! It was too much of a coincidence for Kollie, and she was scared to death. Her fear of it not being a coincidence were hampered even more when she heard the creature speak that same horrible voice form her dream...

"Well honestly, Vegeta. Having a little party are we? I did not receive an invitation..." He grinned cruelly at the King.

He stuttered over his words but finally managed to speak. "Well I assure you Lord Freezer that..."

"Yes, I'm sure that it just wasn't passed along to me. What other reason could there have been." The purple tyrant jeered.

He then turned his attention towards the Prince and his "mate."

"Well, now! This little get together is all for you now isn't it my dear?" He said softly, with mock kindness.

Kollie nearly threw-up. "Why y..yes. It is."

He nodded and then turned his attention to the Prince. "My you're quite the lucky one to get a mate this pretty."

The Prince was unimpressed. "Hmph! I really don't have a choice in the matter."

Freezer's face took on a pain-felt expression. "Aw.. That's too bad."

His black lips turned into a cruel grin. "Oh! And let me tell you, Prince Vegeta. I was _very_ impressed with your fighting skills that you displayed at the last tournament."

Well the Prince of Vegetasei just couldn't resist the temptation to puff up his ego as much as possible. "Thank-you, Lord Freezer. But it only comes naturally when you're the strongest Saiyajin alive."

The evil grin grew even larger on Freezer's face. "Yes...of course."

Kollie felt sick. The way that... that thing was talking to Vegeta sent chills up her spine. It was like he was thinking something truly horrible, and anyone could imagine her relief when she saw the King coming to talk to Freezer.

"Umm...ahh.. Freezer. I don't mean to..." the concerned King started before being cut off.

"Oh don't bother yourself, Vegeta. I'm leaving now anyway." Freezer said annoyed and headed towards the exit.

He suddenly turned around just before he left and said cruelly, "Oh yes and Vegeta? I do believe that I know what I want from you..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ohhhhh!! What's gonna happen! Well, you probably already know what Freezer wants... and if you don't well.....you'll have to wait for the next chapter! (=^.^=) Thanks for reading!   
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Ok, sorry this chapter took so long, but I've been busy with other things. I'll try not to do it again, but no promises, cuz' I probably will (=O.o=) But anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you like! (=^.^=)   
  


Our Obligation...

Ch.7

By: Vegeta's Mate

  


It had been 3 months since that Freezer being had interrupted Kollie's banquet, things had even proceeded nicely after he had left, and the purple warlord had not been on Vegetasei since, and yet Kollie still couldn't shake her terror of him.

She shuddered as she thought of him. He was going to do...something. She just couldn't put her finger on it. But she did know one thing, whatever he was going to do, it wasn't going to be very nice. Not nice at all...

She sighed and looked up to watch her Prince practise his fighting techniques. She couldn't help but smile slightly, despite her fears. Her and the Prince had become somewhat, "reluctant" friends. Well to her anyway. To him, she was still just a nuisance, or at least he acted as so. She knew that he had to care about her somewhere deep down inside of him somewhere.

Vegeta finally landed and came striding (well as best he could for his 5 year old stature) over to where she was sitting. He tried to suppress a grin but let one slip as he saw her there. "How long have you been here, girl?" He asked mock seriously.

Kollie smiled up at him. "Well, for most of your training actually. Don't tell me you didn't know I was here! Why, if I had been an enemy, you would be dead already!" She said teasingly.

Vegeta's grin turned into an indignant glare. "Hmph! Ignorant baka! How dare you insult me! I'd keep my big mouth shut if I were you!"

Well, Vegeta was definitely displaying a wonderful example of one of his many bad points. But Kollie shared in this bad point as well, and quickly gave into her anger.

"Well, I'm not you, now am I?! So I'll do as I please! Remember Vegeta, I'll have just as much power as you when I'm Queen!" She said victoriously.

Vegeta stared blankly at her for a moment, and then burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Kollie glared daggers at him. "And just _what_ is so funny?!"

Vegeta clenched his sides as he struggled to breath. "T..that you *hehee* actually think t...that *snort* you'll be as powerful as me!!" He then almost fell to the ground in convulsions of laughter.

What had he just said?! She wouldn't as powerful?! It couldn't possibly be true! Memphice's freedom depended on it! She had promised Memphice that she would free her! "Stop laughing Vegeta! This isn't funny! Of course I will!" She almost screamed it in desperation.

Vegeta turned to look at her, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Of course you won't baka. You're there to produce an heir, nothing more, nothing less."

Kollie gritted her teeth and turned to storm out of the room with Vegeta's laughter echoing behind her. ~_I'll show you Vegeta! I'll have power! I've **got** to!_~   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


A crowd of Saiyajin and alien bureaucrats sat in the royal conference room of the Saiyajin palace. The leaders of both groups, the King of Vegetasei, King Vegeta, and the universal warlord, Lord Freezer, sat in the front of their men, facing each other from opposite sides of the table.

They were now ready to begin the meeting, so the King spoke first. "It certainly honours us to have you here Lord Freezer. We were not expecting you for..."

Freezer put his hand up for the King to stop. "Save me the pleasantries, Vegeta. I'm not a fool, and I have far more important matters to discuss with you."

The King repressed a shiver and began to fidget uncomfortably.

Freezer grinned cruelly at the King. "I have heard of another Saiyajin rebellion, Vegeta. This time, I'm pretty sure that it wasn't a mistake either." He spoke in an icy mocking tone.

The King got to his feet. "I assure you that I don't know what you're talking about! If I knew who was spreading such treacherous lies about us I would..."

"I am growing impatient with you, Vegeta, so shut-up. There is something that you can do to prove your loyalty. You do remember that I told you that I knew what I wanted from you, don't you?" His evil grin spread completely over his feminine face.

The King was visibly shaken now. He did not like were this was going, not one little bit. "W... what could we possibly offer you, Lord Freezer?" He managed to stutter.

Freezer's whole being seemed to reek with evil triumph, as did his tormenting grin. "It's more like what I want from _you, _Vegeta."

His eyes grew into cruel slits. "I want your son."   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


"He's such a complete jerk, Memphice! I can't spend the rest of my life with _him_!" Kollie was now whining to her best friend. She had come pouting up the stairs after she had ran off on Vegeta, and had headed to her only comfort.

Memphice smiled at her. "You say that lots of times, Kollie. And then right after that, your friends with him again."

Kollie pouted, but then giggled in spite of herself. Memphice was pretty much right.

"*giggle* thanks Memphice, I needed that. *sigh* It's just so hard sometimes. He's soooooo stubborn!"

"You are too, you know." Memphice said teasingly.

Kollie looked indignant for a moment, but laughed anyway. Memphice really did have a nack for making you laugh at yourself. But Kollie's face turned sombre as she remembered what she had wanted to ask Memphice about.

"Memphice, Vegeta said something today that I really need to ask you about."

Memphice saw the Kollie's look of concern and was instantly serious as well. "What is it Kollie?"

She sighed and spoke worriedly. "Well, he said that I wouldn't have any power when I'm Queen, Memphice. If I didn't, then that would mean that I would never be able to free you..." Her voice trailed off sadly.

Memphice's face dropped. "O..oh, I see."

There was an uneasy silence until Kollie suddenly spoke up happily. "I know! We can have a mutiny!"

Memphice cocked her head to the side. "What does that mean?"

Kollie seemed to think hard for a moment and then replied, "well, I'm not exactly sure, but if we have one, I'll be in charge!"

Memphice smiled sadly. "Yes, but we would have to know what it is in order for it to happen."

Kollie sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. Well who knows. Maybe I can get Vegeta to let you go free..."

Kollie stopped talking as there was a knock on the door. Memphice quickly jumped up to open it.

A servant walked in, ignoring Memphice, and made his way to the future Queen. He got on his knees and awaited her acknowledgement of him.

"Yes, go ahead." Kollie spoke with an air of elegance.

The servant got to his feet. "Thank-you, my Lady. I bring you a message from the King."

Kollie quickly stiffened at the mention of the King. What could he possibly want? Well one way to find out.

"The King? Continue, please." She pressed urgently.

The servant continued immediately. "Yes of course my Lady. The King wishes to tell you that you will be going off world for a while, and that you should have it arranged to have your things ready for tomorrow morning."

"NANI?!! Tomorrow morning?! B..but why?!" Kollie was completely shocked by _this_ bit of information.

"T..the King did not say, my Lady. Except that it was of the utter most importance that you leave as soon as possible." The poor servant managed to stammer.

Kollie managed to recover from some of her shock. "Y...yes. Thank-you. You may leave now."

The servant bowed and gratefully exited the room.

Kollie quickly turned to Memphice. "Memphice, quick! Come with me! I have to see Vegeta!"

"Why? What's wrong Kollie?!" Memphice said, getting a bit worried with Kollie's obvious distress.

Kollie grabbed the handles of the doors and quickly made her way down the halls in search of her future mate, with Memphice following close behind.

Kollie turned back to answer her. "I don't know. But I have to see Vegeta right now!"

~_Before it's too late...~_   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


The crowned Prince of Vegetasei was busy doing nothing. He was completely bored out of his brains, and he almost regretted making Kollie take off. Almost. He absently watched the ships go by his window as he dwelled on the thought of the "good-natured" Saiyajin.

Kollie just had that affect on him. One minute he couldn't stand her and the next. Well, and the next he could stand her.

Well, at least he knew that his future life with her wouldn't be _that_ bad. Or maybe it would. Who knew.

He sighed to himself, and considered sending a servant to fetch her so that at least he could have an argument.

"Better than doing nothing..."

Just then there was a knock on his door. Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance. He didn't bother to get up.

"Come in!" He growled, not looking away from the window.

The door opened and a servant girl stepped timidly into the room. She was very careful to follow the proper procedure and wait for his acknowledgement, for she was completely terrified of the Prince.

"What is it, baka?" The Prince stated flatly, a bit of venom in his voice. He turned to face the shaking girl. "Well?" He was quickly losing his patience with this insolent fool.

The girl, sensing that her life was probably in jeopardy, quickly answered. "I'm sorry to disturb you, my Prince, but the King wishes to see you immediately."

"Oh does he? Well then. I'd better not keep him waiting." Vegeta then turned to leave the room.

The girl bowed and backed away from him, thanking who ever was looking over her that she had lived.

It was then that the Prince turned around to face her once more. "Oh and girl?"

She quickly looked up to face him. "Y..yes my Prince?"

"You should not show so much fear in front of royalty. It prove to

be a fatal mistake someday." He then turned away and headed to the throne room, leaving a _very _scared young girl to run for the hills.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


The Prince entered the throne room and was shocked to see that Freezer was there as well. He looked questioningly at the warlord and then to his father. Vegeta was very unnerved by the defeated look on his fathers face.

"You called for me, My King?" The Prince stated somewhat annoyed and yet concerned with the current tense situation.

"Yes, I did." The King stated absently.

The younger Vegeta didn't like this at all. He didn't like the fact that his father was so...so out of it. And he certainly didn't like the smug and truly evil grin that that purple thing was giving him. When Freezer smiled, it was something to be worried about.

"Well? What did you want me for?" The Prince said annoyed.

"Brat, shut-up and listen to me. You will be going off world with Lord Freezer." The King said through clenched teeth.

Well that was odd. The young had almost _begged_ to go off world, and know here his father was just telling him to go. He didn't understand why his father might be upset by that, but he wasn't too hot on going with Freezer. Personally, Vegeta couldn't stand him. The things that that baka said about his race... but he couldn't waste his only chance to get off the planet...

The Prince smirked. "Well, I finally see that you've come to your senses. I would be honoured to go with Lord Freezer."

Freezer floated closer to the Prince, his face in a huge grin. "Excellent. I'm glad to see your enthusiasm. This should prove to be quite the learning experience for you, young Prince. We leave in 3 days."

The prince bowed and then turned to his father. "Is there anything else that you wanted? Or may I be excused now?"

With a great deal of reluctance, the King answered, "yes. That is all for now."

The Prince bowed again and then hurried out of the room.

Freezer then turned to the King. "You see? Now that wasn't so bad now was it?"

The warlord snickered and then added, "And shame on you Vegeta. You didn't even tell that it was going to be forever. Oh well. I'm sure that he would probably prefer being with me than being stuck on this mud ball, don't you think?"

He turned away laughing as he left the room.

The King had almost lost it, but had just managed to stay calm. ~_Laugh all you want, you fucking bastard. You'll soon get yours.."_

"Nappa! Get up here!" The King roared.

The Saiyajin commander stepped up to his King and bowed. "Yes my King?"

"You are to accompany the Prince. I don't intend on allowing that purple prick to be alone with the heir to my kingdom. I am charging you to be with him at all times possible. Do you understand?"

The huge saiyajin gapped at the King. "Y..yes. Of course my King. As you command." He proclaimed slamming his fist across his chest.

The King nodded and then turned to his officers who were gathered there. "The time as come. We must make our final move against Freezer. We will allow freezer to take the Prince on the ship, and then, WE WILL CRUSH HIM!!!"

The room erupted into cheers as everyone celebrated their soon-to-be freedom...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Well, there was the 7th chapter. Next chapter, Kollie gets to talk to Vegeta just before she has to leave!! Will she go? What about Vegeta? ALSO.... *note* next chapter will be the last installment of this series. The next series, being a continuation of this one, will be entitled, "Our Obligation...26 Years Later..." Ok, well that's all for now! Thanks for reading!!! (=^.^=)   
  



	8. Chapter 8

Well, I got this chapter out nice and quick! (Compared to last time anyways) I started working on it the day after I put out chapter 7. Didn't want to keep you wonderful people waiting! (=^.^=) Well, enough of my blabber, here's chapter 8! Thanks for reading!

Vegeta's Mate

(=^.^=)   
  
  
  


"Our Obligation..."

Ch.8

By: Vegeta's Mate

  


Kollie ran desperately towards the doors of the Prince's chambers, with her best friend, Memphice close behind her.

Before Kollie could knock on the doors however, she was quickly jerked away from it.

"Kollie wait!" Memphice begged as she turned Kollie around.

"What _is_ it, Memphice? I really need to see Vegeta!" Kollie whined in agitation.

Memphice looked sheepish. "Yes, I know that, Kollie. But _I _certainly can't be around! The Prince will kill me for sure!"

It was Kollie's turn to be embarrassed. "Oh I'm so sorry Memphice! I wasn't even thinking straight! You're right though. You should go back to my room and wait. I'll tell you what happens ok?"

Memphice smiled and then bowed. "It will be as you command." And with that she took off back to Kollie's chambers.

Kollie waved to her friend and then approached one of the guards at the Prince's door.

The hulking guard stiffened as she advanced towards him. "Is there something that I can do for you, my Lady?" He asked respectfully.

Kollie stuck her nose into the air and took on a regal disposition. "Why yes you can as a matter of fact. You can tell the Prince that I wish to speak with him as soon as possible." Her voice hadn't come out with the amount of superiority that she was hoping for, but it would have to do.

The guard faltered for a moment, but with a quick glare from his future Queen, he immediately obeyed. "Yes, of course my Lady. I will deliver the message immediately." He then bowed and entered the room.

Kollie smiled proudly to herself. She had to admit that she was starting to like all of this power...   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


"My Prince?" The guard murmured respectfully on one knee.

The Prince turned around quickly, annoyed at having been disrupted from packing. "What is it, baka?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" He barked.

The poor guard repressed a shudder. "Forgive me, my Prince, but the Lady KollieFleur wishes to see you as soon as possible."

The Prince growled in frustration. Just who he wanted to see...

"Arghhhhh!! What could that damned baka possibly want now?!" He exasperated. He turned back to the guard. "Fine. Tell her to wait in the garden. I'll be down shortly."

The guard bowed. "As you wish, my lord." He then got up and exited the room, leaving the Prince to mumble something obscene that he didn't quite catch...   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Kollie had been waiting in the garden for what seemed to be an eternity. She sighed sadly as she re-ran through the events that had taken place. She had such a terrible feeling...a truly terrible, terrible feeling that something was going to happen. Something very, very _wrong_...

"What do you want baka?"

Kollie looked up and was pleasantly surprised to see a very disgruntled Prince Vegeta floating down towards her.

"Vegeta!" She called cheerily, her tail swishing with her happiness.

Vegeta remained non-affected of course, and just silently landed next to her.

"You should learn to keep your tail around your waist. You never know, it might become a tempting target." He said with that mischievous smirk of his.

Kollie fought the urge to smack him and rather got right to the matter of concern. "Not now Vegeta. I have to ask you about something _really_ important!"

Vegeta looked curiously at her. What could she say that would ever be important to him?

"Go ahead. I'm listening." He said flatly.

"Good. Now tell me, Vegeta. Why is the King sending me off world?!" She demanded.

Vegeta looked confused. "What are you talking about baka! I didn't even know that you were going off world!"

Kollie's brows furrowed in worry. That didn't sound too good.

"When are you supposed to leave?" Vegeta asked, shocked by this trifle of knowledge.

"Tomorrow..." she barely whispered.

There was a silence for a moment before she spoke again. "Vegeta?"

"Hmmm?"

"I have to tell you something very important that I think you should know..." She said, fear hidden within her voice.

"And what is that?" Vegeta asked, a bit alarmed by her serious tone.

"Well, I don't know. But I have a truly horrible feeling that something terrible is going to happen." She choked, the mortal fear obvious in her misty eyes.

Vegeta didn't like the way her dread started to rub off on him. Seeing her so scared....well, it almost made him scared as well...

Vegeta snorted. "Hmph! Don't be ridiculous! There is nothing to be afraid of baka. You're just going on some silly trip. Stop wasting my time!"

And with that, he turned to leave.

Kollie quickly grabbed his arm. "Vegeta, wait!"

Vegeta glared at her but his boyish face softened as he saw tears in her eyes. "Kollie?...."

"Vegeta, please. Tell me, do you have a mark on your leg?" She pleaded.

Vegeta had no idea why she would asking such a thing, but he somehow felt compelled to answer. "Yes. Of course I do. It's the royal emblem! It's proof of who I am!" He said proudly.

"Y..yes. Of course. I have one too. And, Vegeta... I well... wanted to let you know, that those marks stand for something else as well." She said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "It means, that we belong together. You're my friend, Vegeta. And I'll always be your mate, no matter what." And with that she threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace, crying openly on his shoulder.

Vegeta, of course was _completely_ taken aback by this and really didn't know what all of her blubbering was about. Honestly! She was acting as if she would never see him again or something!

Once he regained his composure. He gently pried her loose from him. "Girl, listen here! Don't be so ridiculous! This is all nonsense, you'll see..." He said almost comfortingly.

"I..if you say so, Veggie-Chan..." Kollie sniffed.

Vegeta flinched at the despised nickname, but held back a reproach.

"Listen, I have to get going. I'll see you when you get back." He turned to leave, giving her a small smile. "Now go on and get your composure back... I'll see you later..."

He then took to the air, heading back to the palace, leaving a tearful Kollie with the feeling that that was the last time that she would ever see him....   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Kollie fidgeted in her seat of the huge flag ship. Although Memphice had been allowed to come along with her, mainly because she was Kollie's personal attendant, Kollie still couldn't get over her uneasiness. It also didn't help that Vegeta had failed to see her off, or learning that Freezer was on the planet. It eased her conscience somewhat though to know that he would be leaving soon. It wasn't much of a comfort.

Kollie finally got up and walked to the huge window in her room. They had been gone for almost 3 days now, 3 days ago she had burned the image of her home into her minds eye. She couldn't wait to see it again. Although she feared that she never would...

~_Mom...Vegeta...please be safe...~_

"Now Kollie. You really should stop all of this grieving. I'm sure that everything will be just the way you left it when we return." Memphice said trying to pry Kollie away from the window. She too had thought the same as the Prince, and that Kollie was overreacting about the whole Freezer thing. But she had to admit that Kollie's total dread was beginning to rub off on her. Kollie just seemed so positive, almost prophetically sure that something terrible was going to happen...

Kollie turned to face with Memphice with a half hearted smile. "Yeah, I know I shouldn't worry so much, Memphice. But I can't help it. What if something _does_ happen! I'll never see any of them ever again! And..."

Memphice put up her hand for her to stop. "Kollie, you're doing it again. Listen, just try to relax. It's almost dinner time so let's get you ready ok?"

"But Memphice! It's been almost three days and no one has even told me why or where we're going!" Kollie yelled in frustration as she turned to head out the door.

"Kollie?! Where are you going?!" Memphice called running behind her.

"To get some answers..."   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  


This was most certainly not what the Prince had expected when he had been told that he was going off world with Freezer. Not at all. Now mind you he hadn't expected some grand welcome, but he most certainly hadn't expected to be shut up in some dank dark hole that resembled a dungeon more so than a room.

It was more like he was a prisoner more so than a guest. It was really beginning to make the young Prince very uneasy. But it wasn't just the room. It was a combination of a lot of things that had happened lately. His father's nervousness, Kollie's mortal fear, the whispering around the palace amongst the guards...

He sighed and tried to calm himself by stretching out on the so-called " bed". Damn.He was starting to act like that baka female! He frowned and cursed himself for letting even a moment of his thoughts dwell on Kollie. But he still felt uneasy. Why had she been so scared? Why had his father seemed so nervous? Why? Why? Why?..... a million questions and absolutely no answers....

He finally drifted into a restless sleep as he pondered over the meaningless questions....   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


"Officer! I want to know what's going on!" Kollie slammed her tiny fist down on the control panel with a surprising force. "NOW!"

The officer faltered and then quickly stood to attention. "Yes, my Lady? Is there something wrong?" He asked innocently.

Kollie's eyes were on fire as she levitated to his eye level. "Save me the innocent routine. I want to know why I've been brought out here!"

The leading officer was silent.

Kollie was growing _very_ annoyed. "ANSWER ME YOU STUPID BAKA!!" she barked.

The officer jumped with her sudden change in tone and finally gave in. "Alright, your majesty. You deserve to know..."

"Much better." Kollie sniffed proudly. "Now continue."

The officer took a deep breath. It was going to be a long while before he got out the whole story....   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


"Now onwards men! And remember, you are the best of the best! You are the super elite! And together, we shall conquer!"

And with those mighty words of encouragement from their King, the super elite of the Saiyajin race went forward for their freedom, swarming Freezer's flag ship.

They fought their way through the guards and finally made it to Freezer's main door, which to their surprise was open..

"Freezer! You're reign of terror is over! We are no longer you're slaves! We are going to an end to you forever!" The King exclaimed bravely.

Freezer grinned evilly. "Oh, really? You and who's army, Vegeta? You're men are so scared that they're blue in the face..."

The King glanced behind him to see that his men were in fact scared to death. With a cry of frustration and anger the King lunged at Freezer only to be sent sprawling back into his men with a sickening blow to the lower jaw.

The medallion that symbolised his stature as King, clinked onto the metal floor. Freezer purposely crushed it under his feet as he advanced towards the Saiyajin elite.

The men growled threateningly at Freezer and stood ready to fight when Freezer simply blasted them to their basic elements.

Freezer turned to see the other Saiyajin's waiting for the news from their King. He smiled again. "I think I'll torch the whole barrel of monkey's!"

"Is that really necessary now, sir? Now that Vegeta is out of the way?" Zarbon, one of Freezer's henchmen somewhat pleaded.

Freezer grew more serious. "Of course it is. If one monkey tries than the rest are sure follow." And with that, he slowly began to levitate towards the opening in the top of his ship...   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Kollie's face was deathly white and set in a determined scowl as they raced back towards Vegetasei. She couldn't believe that the King would actually attack Freezer! It was madness! And to put his own people , not to mention his own son in that kind of danger! It was unforgivable!

"We're coming upon Vegetasei right now, my Lady!" One of the navigator's called out.

Kollie merely nodded as she was far too nervous to do anything else. She waited impatiently as the ship came to a halt and Vegetasei was in view.

But it was not on the screen for a couple of seconds before it was more than obvious that something was wrong. The planet seemed to getting brighter...

"Officer!" Kollie screeched. "What's happening?!"

"The core's temperature is rising rapidly, the atmosphere is.... Oh GOD!.... I..it's going too..."

The officer was then abruptly cut off as it became more than obvious that the planet was about to explode. Kollie and Memphice grabbed each other as a blinding flash erupted from the doomed planet.

The sound was unbelievable. Between the actual explosion and the screams, Kollie was sure that she was going to be deaf, if she managed to live through this. And for a couple of minutes it was complete chaos as the ship was caught in the after shock from the exploding planet.

And then suddenly, just as soon as it had started, it was over. There was complete silence, total darkness....

Kollie wearily got to her feet and rushed towards the window. There was nothing there where Vegetasei used to be. Nothing. It was gone. Just like that, her home and everything she loved had been destroyed.

She placed her hands on the window and just screamed, not caring who heard her, or saw her in this state. The Kollie that she was had died with her planet. She would never be the same.........   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ok, like I said before, this is the end of this series. The next series, continuing after this will be called "Our Obligation...26 years later." And me tell you to brace yourself for some MAJOR twists and surprises! Don't say I didn't warn you!! (=O.o=)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
